2nd American civil war (Liberalized America)
The 2nd American Civil War was a result of the amendment to the United States Constitution commonly known as the Transgender Rights Amendment. Over the 2020s, the Republican party slowly lost power to the Democratic Party as liberal stances became more popular. In 2030, the Transgender Rights Amendment was proposed in the House of Representatives, passed by Congress, and ratified by a three-fourts majority of the states. This led to nine Southern states holding referendums to secede from the USA, based on conservative Christian beliefs. Seven of the states voted to leave the union and they formed the Christian Republic of America (CRA). In 2033, the USA attacked CRA national police at the US Court of Appeals in New Orleans. This began the war. Transgender Rights Amendment After numerous 'bathroom bills' had been contemplated and some had been passed, as well as other forms of discrimination against transgender people, activists began demanding a constitutional amendment that would protect the rights of transgender people to identify as the gender they wished to identify with, as well as the right to officially change their gender. The amendment was proposed in the House in 2023 as follows: Article 1: Discrimination in any form based of gender identity or gender expression is prohibited. Article 2: The right to officially change one's gender shall not be abridged by any government within the jurisdiction of these United States. Article 3: Discrimination in any form based on gender at birth or gender at any prior time is prohibited. In 2023, the Transgender Rights Amendment passed the House with 301 representatives in favor. It failed in the Senate with 63 senators in favor. In 2030, it was again proposed in the house. This time, it passed the House with 314 representatives, and the Senate with 70 senators. It was then ratified by all state legislatures except UT, ID, OK, AR, LA, MS, AL, GA, TN, SC, NC, and VA. Since it passed three-fourths of the states, it was added to the Constitution. Fundamentalist Rebound In the wake of the acceptance of transgender, gay, lesbian, and bisexual people as an element of society, a new fundamentalist Christian movement began gaining momentum under the powerful leadership of Dr. Walter Lyson, a Virginian preacher. Secessionist Referendums Before the referendum in 2030, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and South Carolina had threatened to secede from the Union if the amendment passed. Many advocates for secession cited that letting people choose and change their gender at will did not fit with Christian beliefs, according to the bible verse ''"God created them male and female and blessed them. And he named them Mankind when they were created." '' Some people believed that the United States was trying to impose anti-Christian ideals on them. It was stated that Christians must cling to strict biblical interpretations to continue living as traditional Christians and to escape the secular state. After the referendum passed, the governments of Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Tennessee, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia all held referendums to secede from the United States. These were declared illegitimate by the US Government, but Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Tennessee, South Carolina, and North Carolina voted to secede from the United States and formed the Christian Republic of America (CRA). Christian Republic of America The Christian Republic of America was created in 2030, with the state religion Christianity, the capital Atlanta, and a governmental system very similar to the USA. Religion played an important role in the government, and prayer was part of public school education. The CRA began creating a military, a legal system, and other federal agencies. They did not wish to greatly expand their country or invade the USA, but rather to preserve power in the area that they already controlled. Companies in CRA controlled territory continued doing business in USA controlled territory. Small fights between police occurred around federal courts, prisons, airports, and post offices. The USA took control of most of these facilities, but CRA built their own prisons also and held thousands of people they had convicted. The USA brought a military presence to guard federal courts and to stop rebel police. In 2031, the state of Hampton, composed of Southern Virginia, voted to secede from Virginia and join the CRA. Nationalist Party Many people in the United States felt that the government was letting the Southern States get away with far too much, but the Democratic government disagreed. Popularity with the president and Congress fell, and the Nationalist Party formed in 2031, running on a platform of bringing the southern states back into the union immediately, a strong military, and a powerful federal government. The Nationalist Party candidates rose in popularity from the low teens to nearly forty percent in many polls. In the election of 2032, which did not include the electoral votes of the seceded southern states, the Nationalist Party presidential candidate won the election with 38% of the vote, ahead of the Democratic Party with 24%, the Republican Party with 19%, the Green party with 9%, and the Libertarians with 7%. The house of Representatives gained a Nationalist plurality, and the Senate gained many Nationalist members as well. Attack on New Orleans Nothing much happened for the first two weeks of the Nationalist president. However on February 8, 2033, a military force was officially sent to New Orleans for the stated purpose of protecting the Court of Appeals. However military troops attacked CRA police near the federal court, as well as CRA judges and attorneys. USA forces then took guard in many places through the city and declared martial law on New Orleans. War Continues The CRA then created a draft of most of the able-bodied young men, comprising 3 million troops. In late 2033, much of western Tennessee was taken by the USA, including Memphis. Terrible losses of many soldiers were taken by the CRA during this time. The USA used drone strikes for this, which the CRA did not have many of. There were also several battles fought in Louisiana near the end of 2033 and the beginning of 2034, most of which were won by the USA, and this included the USA takeover of Shreveport. Although the CRA was not diplomatically recognized, it managed to buy many tanks from China, as well as making many in its own factories. CRA Victories In July 2034, the CRA was able to send a squadron of planes into the center of Memphis, a poorly defended target. Hundreds of civilians died in the subsequent bombing, however. With several more tank battles in western Tennessee, the CRA were able to bring their border nearly all the way to the edge of Kentucky. At this point, an enormous sector of the CRA economy was making equipment for the war. Millions of men were prepared to die to save their religion, and they felt independence from the USA was the only way to do it. The CRA then advanced into Clarksville, Tennessee in March 2035. The battle of Clarksville was the deadliest in the war so far, with 32,000 USA deaths and 25,000 CRA deaths. After the CRA took Clarksville, they sent smaller military forces to retake captured areas in Louisiana, from April 2035 until January 2036. The CRA took certain small areas, while the USA took others. By this time, many people in the USA, which had lost far more soldiers than expected and many more than the people wanted to lose, began to demand peace negotiations. Georgia Attacks In 2036, the USA tried two campaigns to take Georgia, including Atlanta, the CRA Capital. The USA first planned to send many bomber aircraft along multiple paths beginning in January. They would slowly pass into several towns, attack suddenly, and escape as soon as possible. Eventually, they would reach Atlanta. These were hidden with anti-radar technology, and flew at higher than ususual levels. However, CRA spies gained inside information from the Pentagon, so they could prepare for this attack and fighter aircraft were in critical positions to shoot most of these down. Most did not get more than 50 miles into Georgia before they were taken down. Soon after this, tanks came in into southwestern Georgia. The USA did gain some ground, but nearly all their tanks and soldiers were destroyed. Siege of Jacksonville The CRA then attacked their largest target: Jacksonville, Florida. The CRA managed to surround this city even though the US Navy was stationed on the east side and the Army on the north and west sides. There was a series of attacks on ships east of Jacksonville, and then CRA declared a siege of Jacksonville, surrounded by 400,000 troops, the largest artillery presence the CRA had ever had. No supplies were allowed in, but any residents could swear allegiance to the CRA and join the CRA military in Louisiana, as 15,000 residents did. This lasted from March to late April 2036, and ended when the mayor officially surrendered, and Jacksonville was incorporated into the state of Georgia within the CRA. By this time, the USA government was ready to consider a peace treaty. Peace negotiations In early May 2036, diplomats from the CRA and USA met at several meetings in locations across the two countries for peace agreements and a ceasefire. On May 20, 2036, the presidents of the two countries, Ryan Clacher and Tony Perkins, met in Memphis, Tennessee to sign a peace treaty recognizing the sovereignty of the CRA and the territories held by each nation. The CRA got all the territories they controlled, including Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, all of Tennessee except the northeast, all of Louisiana except the northeast part, southern Virginia (Hampton) and Jacksonville. The USA got the rest of the land. Trade between the nations would be legal and have restrictions. By September 2036, the CRA had been formally recognized and admitted to the UN. Category:US Breakaway region Category:Liberalized America Category:American Civil War